Claustrophobia
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Kau mengenal Hinata Hyuuga? Gadis bermata kelabu yang sangat pemalu itu? Tidak di sini. Ia malah mengidap claustrophobia. RnR please...


Disclaimer : Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Untuk plot dan alur cerita, punya saya :P

**ooo**

_**"Kalau aku 'berbeda', mengapa? Toh aku tak pernah membuat rugi kalian."**_

**ooo**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Gadis berambut indigo itu menggedor-gedor pintu lift yang tengah beranjak ke lantai 12 gedung kantor tersebut. Sepatu _converse_-nya menghentak lantai lift, membuat lift itu agak berguncang. Untungnya, ia hanya sendirian...

Itu bukan keuntungan buatnya! Malah menjadi sebuah bumerang buatnya. Gadis itu pun memencet tombol bergambar pengeras suara di pojok kiri atas tombol-tombol lift dengan tergesa-gesa. Berkali-kali ia pencet tak ada suara yang keluar dari speaker. Sekali lagi ia pencet, tetap tak bergeming.

Lift terus beranjak naik ke atas dan membuat gadis itu makin menyadari betapa tingginya ia sekarang di atas permukaan tanah. Badannya hampir jatuh ke belakang, limbung. Map berisi kertas-kertas kepunyaannya malah jatuh dan semua kertas di dalamnya tercecer ke mana-mana. Gadis itu mengucapkan 'sedikit' sumpah serapah karena semua barangnya malah jadi hancur berantakan-maksudku, tercecer ke mana-mana.

Dan...ting! Lift telah sampai di lantai 12 gedung itu dan gadis itu langsung mengambil kertas itu secara sembarang dan berlari keluar dari lift dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu sekarang, karena tenaganya sudah habis; hanya karena berteriak, memencet tombol, bolak balik dari sudut satu ke sudut lainnya.

Segera ia menghampiri sebuah kursi tunggu di ruang kantor itu dan merapikan barang-barang bawaannya yang sempat tercecer akibat kelakuannya di lift tadi. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit semuanya telah kembali rapi di tempat masing-masing. Nametag gadis itu telah terpasang sempurna di bagian dada kanan bajunya. Tertulis jelas: **Hinata Hyuuga**_**.**_

Dan ia pun berjalan ke bagian dalam ruangan tersebut. Lantai marmer putih gading kantor itu menurutnya sedikit mewah. Dan ya, kaca-kaca gedung tersebut-yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya paling efektif kala siang, agak berkilau karena terpaan sinar matahari yang terik.

Gadis Hyuuga itu pun membuka pintu kantornya dan terlihat beberapa temannya sedang bekerja; berkutat dengan komputer, memukul kepala printer, menulis sebuah notes tempel dan menempelkannya di dinding sekat miliknya, dan ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri menatap komputer di depannya.

"Siang, Hyuuga!" sapa seseorang dari belakangnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat sesosok gadis berambut coklat dengan baju terusan minimalisnya, tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Siang juga. Aku baru saja mau bertemu denganmu untuk menyerahkan, yeah, ini," katanya sembari menyerahkan map berisi kertas-kertas kepada temannya. "Artikel bulan ini apa? Oh, _review_ keadaan pertanian lagi?" katanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk dan sedikit melirik ke arah nametag temannya lalu tersenyum. "Nametag baru, Ten-ten?"

Gadis bernama Ten-ten itu melihat nametag barunya dengan fotonya yang berpose 'sedikit sensual' itu lalu tertawa. "Ya! Aku mengajukan hal ini kepada bos. Dan boleh-boleh saja katanya. Lagian, ini kan redaksi majalah. Sesuka kita dong mau ngapain," jawabnya santai sambil terus membolak-balik kertas demi kertas.

"Ayo! Silahkan ke meja kerjamu. Aku juga harus meng-_edit_ tulisanmu lagi. Aku duluan," katanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mejanya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya yang terletak agak di tengah ruangan. Ia yang meminta itu semua kepada direktur (walaupun sebenarnya butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengajukan permohonan tata letak meja kerja.)

Tas hitamnya pun ia taruh di atas laci berbahan semi-plastik berwarna, tatkala ia telah sampai di meja kerjanya. Ia melihat dinding sekatnya telah dipenuhi puluhan notes tempel warna kuning dengan berbagai macam tugas, _warning_, dan deadline untuknya. Lalu ia duduk dan perlahan mencabut notes tempelnya yang ia rasa sudah lewat.

Dan ketika itu, ia membaca sebuah catatan yang ia buat beberapa hari lalu menjelang deadline artikel yang baru ia kasih kepada Ten-ten, editor tulisannya.

**Catatan!**

**Cerita bersambung (Cerbung) baru harus dibuat untuk edisi depan!**

**TTD,**

Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu ia hembuskan dan segera tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh notes kuning itu langsung diarahkan ke tempat sampah dan dibuangnya semua kertas kuning itu.

Jarinya pun telah asyik memindah-mindah kursor di hadapannya dan segera meng-klik ikon MS Word miliknya. Dan setelah berhasil terbuka dengan sempurna, ia pun segera menarik laci keyboardnya.

_**"**__Kau tahu? Betapa aku sulit menerima keadaanku sekarang ini. Kadang aku menyumpah di dalam hati dan sedetik kemudian aku pasti minta ampun kepada Tuhan."_

Ia menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan ketikannya.

_"Sebegitu banyak orang yang mencemoohku layaknya orang yang tidak punya akal. Aku masih punya perasaan, dengar? Aku tak mau menjadi lemah hanya gara-gara kelainan yang aku punya."_

_"Hanya segelintir orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya."_

_"Aku, Rose Prethols, adalah seorang __**Claustrophobia**__1__."_

Dan kata pembuka cerita itu membuat gadis Hyuuga itu menghela nafasnya. Karakternya ia buat sedemikian rupa seperti dirinya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu adalah seorang Claustrophobia.

~oOo~

1Claustrophobia adalah sebuah penyakit atau lebih tepatnya kelainan di mana seseorang yang mengidap kelainan tersebut, fobia atau takut dengan ruangan yang tertutup atau sempit.

Foot-note's Author : Cerita ini masih berlanjut dan saya pikir bakal jelek banget (saya pikir begitu). Dan dimohon dengan sangat, review ya! #pundung


End file.
